medinfotim_2015fandomcom-20200214-history
5.3. Cognitive models and problem solving
Fiind o știință multidisciplinară, informatica medicală încorporează mai multe discipline cum ar fi informatica, științele sociale și cognitive.Științele cognitive pot aduce o viziune mai clară asupra naturii procesului implicat în interacțiunea om-computer și ajută la îmbunătățirea designului sistemelor de informatică medicală,prin înțelegerea rolurilor pe care le au cunoștința, memoria și strategiile într-o varietate de activități cognitive.Știința cognitivă și studiile medicale efectuate asupra acesteia aduc o clarificare în ceea ce privește forma,designul, dezvoltarea și evaluarea sistemelor informatice și deciziile bazate pe un suport tehnologic. Tehnologia joacă un rol foarte important și central în practica medicală.În majoritatea locurilor de muncă există un abis, ,, o prăpastie,, între artefactele tehnologice și utilizatorul pt care a fost conceput produsul.Un factor de interes pentru cei care investighează și examinează informatica medicală este ca această știință să fie pe deplin înțeleasă de către personalul auxiliar din sistemul de sănătate, dezvoltarea abilităților și modelelor de competență pentru sarcini (task-uri) complexe și coordonarea cunoștinței între persoane care provin din diferite medii. Știința cognitivă poate procura un cadru pentru analiza și modelul complexității performanței umane și în acest fel să contribuie la realizarea acestor obiective.Poate deasemenea să ofere înțelegere asupra modului de folosire a sistemului și asupra aprecierii medicale și luarea deciziilor cât și a modului de pregătire a medicilor. Instruirea asistată pe computer în educația medicală este un alt domeniu semnificativ și de interes,împreună cu studiul cognitivității medicale.Factorii umani în medicină și în particular studiul erorii medicale implică metode și teorii folosite în știința cognitivă. Cercetarea asupra cogniției medicale s-a făcut în direcția proceselor psihologice care stau la baza performanței și concentrarea în profunzime asupra proceselor perceptuale și cognitive care conduc la un comportament observabil.Accentul se pune pe înțelegerea proceselor structurale și mentale în decursul activității cognitive(ex. rezolvarea problemelor și luarea deciziilor).Chiar dacă performanța variază substanțial de la o persoană la alta, teoriile cognitive și metodele, ne permit să generalizăm anumite procese care se petrec cu regularitate în sistemul uman de procesare a informației. Etapele timpurii ale cercetării cognitive necesită analize detaliate pe câteva subiecte, deoarece cercetătorii încearcă să caracterizeze un nou fenomen.Cercetări ulterioare, ghidate de studiile inițiale, detaliate pot să implice un eșantion mai mare pentru a testa generalizarea ipotezelor specifice.În anumite cazuri,ordinea poate să fie inversată, iar studiile la scară largă să aibă ca rezultat creșterea analizei calitative asupra unui fenomen particular.De exemplu, studii care documentează prevalența de luare a deciziilor urmate de erori sistematice, pot fi urmate de alte studii care caracterizează procesul care a dus la acele erori sistematice. Introducerea istorică a cogniției medicale Cogniția medicală este o ramură a științei cognitive care se ocupă de studiul proceselor cognitive, cum ar fi percepția,înțelegerea,raționamentul, luarea deciziilor și rezolvarea problemelor în contextul task-urilor medicale.Studii de cogniție medicală includ analiza performanței în sarcinile clinice atât din lumea reală cât și sarcini clinice experimentale.Misterele cogniției medicale au constituit un subiect de discuție pe parcursul ultimele secole.Înțelegerea procesului de gândire implicat în raționamentul clinic, pentru promovarea unei practici mai eficiente a constituit un subiect de interes major în ultimul secol.Această ramură disciplinară este în strânsă relație cu cercetarea în domeniul educației medicale. Medicina este o disciplină neobișnuit de complexă și multifațetată.Diferențele în natura pacienților care aparțin diferitelor populații și diferențe în pregătirea și experiența medicilor, cât și diferențe culturale crează o variație substanțială în natura practicilor medicale.Acest lucru îi pune în dificultate pe cei care sunt interesați de dezvoltarea și implementarea tehnologiei informației.Prezintă obstacole și pentru cercetătorii interesați de înțelegerea cogniției medicale.Cercetătorii au progresat foarte mult în ceea ce privește procesele care se produc cu regularitate în sistemele umane de procesare a informației.Au făcut progrese asemănătoare și în ceea ce privește caracterizarea pașilor comuni în raționamentul diagnostic și managementul pacientului. Investigarea sistematică a expertizei medicale a început în urmă cu 40 de ani privind natura investigației medicale, condusă de Ledley și Lusted.Ei au propus un model în 2 etape de raționament clinic care implică o etapa de generalizare a ipotezei urmată de o etapă de evaluare a ipotezei.Feinstein a propus mai târziu o teorie elaborată și ambițioasă asupra raționamentului diagnostic ca proces logic. Elstein et al, au fost primii care au folosit metode experimentale și teorii ale sțiinței congnitive ca să investigheze competența clinică.După multe cercetări au ajuns la un model elaborat de raționament ipotetico-deductiv. Fundamente Procesoare ale informației umane: sistemul de memorie și cunoaștere ''' Știința cognitivă oferă cadrul pentru analiza și modelarea performanței umane.Premisa de bază a teoriilor contemporane este aceea că procesul uman cognitiv poate fi poate fi caracterizat de o serie de operații psihice,mintale.Reprezentările psihice sunt procese cognitive interne care au o anumită corespondentă în lumea exterioară.De exemplu, pot reflecta o părere despre pacient atunci când se observă o paliditate a pielii pacientului. Indivizii diferă substanțial, în funcție de cunoștință, experiență și capacitățile cu care este înzestrat acel individ.Sistemele cognitive sunt caracterizate funcțional în termenii capacităților de care dispun, felul în care constrâng performanța cognitivă umană și dezvoltarea lor pe parcursul vieții. Memoria umană este împărțită în cel puțin două structuri, memoria de lungă durată și memoria de scurtă durată.Memoria de lungă durată este depozitara tuturor cunoștințelor în timp ce memoria de scurtă durată conține resurse necesare menținerii informației active pe durata activităților cognitive.Informația conținută în memoria de scurtă durată include stimuli din mediul extern și cunoștința activată din memoria de lungă durată.În teorie, memoria de lungă durată este infinită, în timp ce memoria de scurtă durată este limitată la 5-10 ,,bucați” de informație.Problemele impun o variație de încărcătură cognitivă în memoria de scurtă durată.De exemplu, reținerea unui număr de tefelon de 10 cifre în memoria de scurtă durată nu este foarte dficil.Pentru majoritatea oamenilor este imposibil să rețină un număr de telefon în timp ce se antrenează într-o conversație cu altă persoană. Tipurile de cunoștințe care sunt stocate în memoria de lungă durată pot fi caracterizate în mai multe feluri.Cunoștința conceptuală se poate deosebi de cea procedurală.Cunoștința conceptuală se referă la capacitatea unei persoane de a înțelege diferite concepte în funcție de domeniul de proveniență.Cunoștința procedurală se referă la capacitatea unei persoane de a efectua anumite activități.Numeroase tehnici specifice contextelor medicale necesită achiziția cunoștințelor procedurale.De exemplu, un radiolog expert poate să perceapă o tumoră pulmonară de un anumit fel, într-o radiografie complexă.Un novice întâmpină dificultăți în distingerea diferitelor umbre și distingerea anatomiei patologice de cea fiziologică. '''Cadru epistemologic pentru înțelegerea medicală și rezolvarea problemelor Cunoștințele medicale pot fi interpretate ca un sistem conceptual, ierarhic organizat, care servește la partiția problemelor în grupuri care pot gestiona informațiile. Care sunt unitățile centrale ale cunoștinței medicale? În mod evident, această întrebare nu are un singur răspuns, dar problema este de o importanță considerabilă în cercetare în informatică medicală, precum și în studiul de cunoaștere medicală. Au fost efectuate multe studii cu ajutorul inteligenței artificiale medicale, cu scopul de a dezvolta ontologii medicale pentru utilizare în sisteme expert. Un exemplu în acest sens este studiul făcut de Evans și Gadd care au propus un cadru care servește la a caracteriza cunoașterea utilizată pentru înțelegerea medicală și de rezolvare a problemelor, precum și pentru diferențierea nivelurile la care cunoștințele medicale pot fi organizate. Acest cadru reprezintă o formalizare de cunoștințe medicale, fiind realizate în manuale și reviste și pot fi utilizate pentru a oferi o perspectiva asupra organizației cunoștințelor clice ale practicienilor. Cadrul constă într-o structură ierarhică de concepte formate din observații realizate la cel mai mic nivel, urmată de constatări, fațete, și, diagnostice, așa cum este ilustrat în figura 1. Observațiile sunt unități de informații care sunt recunoscute ca fiind potențial relevant în contextul de rezolvare a problemelor. Totuși, acestea nu constituie fapte clinic utile. Descoperirile cuprind observații care au potențial de semnificație clinică. Descoperirile reflectă o decizie luată de un medic care ia în calcul o serie de date semnificative sau indicii. Aspectele constau din grupuri de constatări care indică o problemă medicală sau clasă de probleme. Acestea reflectă descrieri generale ale condițiilor patologice, cum ar fi insuficiența aortică sau tulburări endocrine. Acestea seamănă cu tipurile de construcții utilizate de cercetători în domeniul inteligenței artificiale medical pentru a descrie o problemă. Fațete, de asemenea, variază în funcție de nivelul lor de abstractizare. Diagnosticul este nivelul de clasificare care subsumează și explică toate nivelurile de mai jos. În cele din urmă, nivelul sistemelor constă în informații care servește la contextualiza unei anumite problemă,cum ar fi originea etnică a unui pacient. Un astfel de cadru epistemologic testat empiric ne permite să caracterizăm organizarea diferențială de informații într-o serie de sarcini, de la scrierea rezumatele de caz clinic până la punerea diagnosticului. În acest sens, cadrul a fost folosit ca bază pentru construirea de modele de referință pentru cunoștințe medicale,de codificare a concluzilor în studiile de înțelegere a textului medical, și pentru caracterizarea raționamentelor clinice si interacțiunilor medic-pacient. Aceste modele de referință care sunt idealizări sau valori de referință de o acuratețe rațională, pot fi apoi cartografiate și trimise reprezentaților informației clinice cum ar fi medicii sau stundenții facultăților de medicină. De exemplu,putem compara rezultatele unui studiu în care diagnosticarea a fost efectuat corect cu un alt studiu în care sunt erori în diagnosticare. Putem lua în considerare, de asemenea, modul în care medicii grupează concluziile pentru a forma fațete și, ulterior, a genera și a testa ipoteze de diagnostic. Rezultatele cercetării au arătat că înțeleg și judecă informatiile clinice la diferite niveluri, în funcție de nivelul lor de expertiză. Cunoașterea acestor diferențe poate fi utilă pentru proiectarea sistemelor de asistare a deciziilor sau de formare profesională în care informațiile (de exemplu, memento-uri) ar putea fi prezentate la mai multe niveluri de agregație. În acest fel, informațiile pot fi adaptate la nivelul de cunoștințe medicale la care un utilizator este cel mai probabil să înțeleagă. Analiza atribuției cognitive Analiza atribuției cognitive ne permite să definim caracteristicile cererii de o anumită sarcină și să ne concentrăm atenția asupra dimensiunilor problemelor pertinente. Studiul performanțelor umane se întemeiază pe o analiză atât a cerințelor de procesare a informațiilor de o sarcină, cât și a tipurile de cunoștințe specifice domeniului necesare pentru a o efectua. Această analiză este adesea menționată ca analiza sarcinilor cognitive. Principiile și metodele care caracterizează această abordare pot fi aplicate la o gamă largă de activități, de la analiza textelor medicale scrise până la investigarea sistemelor EMR. Putem caracteriza seturi de sarcini generice care necesită cerințe cognitive similare. De exemplu, atribuțiile clinice în medicină includ diagnosticul,tratamente terapeutice, precum și monitorizarea pacientului. Fiecare dintre aceste sarcini, care pot varia în mod substanțial în diferite domenii de medicină și diferite situații, are o structură de bază comună, care necesită tipuri similare de raționament și modele de inferență. Noțiunea de sarcini cognitive generice provine din zona de inteligență artificială medicală. Se bazează pe ideea că agenții inteligenți se confruntă cu probleme de calcul similare, iar strategiile de procesare a informațiilor utilizate pentru a rezolva problemele sunt în esență similare. Fiecare strategie are o procedură caracteristică inferentă potrivit pentru sarcină. Josephson și Josephson prezintă o analiză a modului în care problema de calcul complex de diagnosticare poate fi descompus într-un set de sarcini generice elementare. Rezolvarea de probleme de diagnostic este privită ca o sarcină în care obiectivul este de a explica o serie de observații ale unui sistem. Explicația ia forma unor ipoteze defecțioase, care pot reprezinta manifestări observate. Cercetare. Diferențele individuale și dezvoltarea expertizei Dezvoltarea expertizei este caracterizată printr-o sistematică, dar "non-monotonă" creștere a cunoașterii și performanței, în care progresul de la un novice la un expert nu crește neapărat cu pregătire sau timpul alocat unei sarcini. Cele mai multe cercetări în cunoaștere medicală au folosit abordarea expert novice, care presupune compararea oamenilor la diferite niveluri de formare, experiență și măiestrie în îndeplinirea unei varietăți de sarcini legate de sănătate. Două obiective majore ale acestei cercetări au fost să se pună în evidență prin ce se disting persoanele remarcabile într-un domeniu de cele mai puțin remarcabile și pentru a caracteriza dezvoltarea expertizei. Această abordare are originea în cercetarea de pionierat a deGroot în domeniul șahului, de la care investigațiile de expertiză s-au extins într-o gamă de domenii de conținut, inclusiv muzică, fizică și medicină. Această cercetare a arătat că, în medie, realizarea nivelurilor de experți de performanță în orice domeniu necesită aproximativ zece ani de experiență full-time. Un "expert" este cineva care a atins un nivel ridicat de competență, după cum indică diferite măsuri, cum ar fi evaluări ELO în șah, clasamentul mondial în diverse activitati sportive, și certificarea de către un organism de licențiere sancționat, la fel ca în subspecialități medicale. În medicină, paradigma expert-novice a contribuit la întelegerea noastră cu privire la natura de expertiză medicală și performanța clinică de specialitate. Medicii experți au cunoștințe generale extinse de medicină (dobândite la facultatea de medică si rezidențiat) și cunoștințe profunde, detaliate despre domeniile lor relativ înguste de specializare (achiziționate parțial din pregătirea și experiența clinică). Fiecare medic cu experiență a dobândit înțelepciunea comună și cunoștințe medicale, precum și anumită măiestrie în aplicarea aptitudinilor medicale; aceasta constituie expertiza generică. Se presupune că o persoană poate avea ambele tipuri de expertiză sau doar expertiza generică. Pregatirea medicală, prin facultatea de medicină și internship, subliniază în mare măsură achiziționarea de expertiză generică. Când medicii se însriu într-un program de rezidențiat, ei încep să se specializeze, să obțină astfel expertiză specifică, precum și dezvoltarea în continuare a expertizei generice. O clasificare a diferitelor niveluri de expertiză poate fi realizată după cum urmează: un începător este o persoană care are doar cunoștințe de bază, folosite în viața de zi cu zi; un exemplu este un pacient tipic. Un novice este cineva care a început să dobândească cunoștințele într-un domeniu, cum ar fi un student la medicină. Novicii sunt familiarizați cu conceptele de bază, limba și, într-o măsură mai mică, cu cultura medicală. Un intermediar este deasupra nivelului de novice, dar sub nivelul subexpert și este de obicei un student la medicină senior sau un rezident junior. A subexpert (de exemplu, un specialist care rezolvă probleme clinice în afara domeniului său de competență) posedă cunoștințe generice, dar nu are cunoștință de un subdomeniu medical specializat. În cele din urmă, un expert (de exemplu, un cardiolog sau o asistenta medicală cu experiență la terapie intensivă) este specializat în cunoașterea subdomeniul. Dezvoltarea expertizei urmează de obicei o traiectorie oarecum neobișnuită. Se presupune adesea că un novice devine expert printr-o acumulare constantă, treptată a cunoștințelor și de reglaj fin de competențe. Mai mult, o persoană devine mai familiarizat cu un domeniu, nivelul său de performanță (de exemplu, precizie și calitate) crește treptat. Studiul a pus la îndoială această presupunere, însă. Experții studiilor transversale, intermediarii, și novicii au arătat că, la unele atribuțiuni, cei de la nivelurile intermediare de expertiză le pot efectua mai slab decât cei de la nivelurile inferioare de expertiză, un fenomen cunoscut sub numele de "efectul de intermediar." Când datele novice-intermediare-experte sunt reprezentate grafic, ele seamănă cu modelul prezentat în figura 2, în care performanța de subiecte intermediare (cei care sunt pe cale de a deveni experți într-un domeniu, dar nu au atins încă nivel de experți) scade la un nivel mai jos de novice. Acest progres de la novice la expert este declarat a fi non-monoton, deoarece nu crește neapărat cu nivelul de pregătire. S-au găsit dovezi cu privire la efectul intermediar într-o varietate de sarcini, inclusiv explicarea problemelor clinice, comunicarea dintre pacient și medic, explicarea datelor de laborator, precum și generarea de ipoteze de diagnostic. În toate aceste sarcini, intermediarii par a efectua aceste atribuțiuni sub nivelul novicilor. Mai mult decât atât, un fenomen similar efectului intermediar a fost gasit și în alte domenii, cum ar fi șah, în învățare și în literatură. Acest lucru sugerează că dezvoltarea umană și învățarea nu constă neapărat în acumularea treptată de cunoștințe și abilități. Mai degrabă, este caracterizat prin procesul dificil de învățare continuă, re-învățare, și acumularea de noi cunoștințe, însoțit de scădere evidentă în stăpânirea cunoștințelor și scăderea performanței. Având în vedere ubicuitatea acestui fenomen, putem spune că un astfel de declin ar putea fi o parte necesară a învățării. Investigația și utilizarea tehnologiilor informaționale în sprijinul formării și educației au o istorie lungă. Cu toate acestea, câteva studii s-au bazat pe o înțelegere a modului în care oamenii învață și procesele cognitive care stau la baza învățării și performanței. Știintelor cognitive au identificat fenomene de învățare, cum ar fi efectul de intermediar, care trebuie să fie luate în considerare în proiectarea de instruire. Acest lucru este deosebit de important pentru proiectarea și dezvoltarea sistemelor de formare. Pentru a îmbunătăți gradul de utilizare și eficiența, un astfel de design ar trebui să fie folosit. Acest lucru poate fi realizat prin sisteme care ajută elevul intermediar în organizarea cunoștințelor în modalități mai eficiente. Expertiza poate fi asociată cu utilizarea diferențială a strategiilor de motivare folosite în rezolvarea problemelor. Înțelegerea informației implică dezvoltarea schemelor, folosite la filtrarea informației relevante, folositoare, în caz contrar, formându-se limitări care eludează memoria. Înțelegerea reprezintă procesul cognitiv asociat cu derivarea semnificației textului, cu conversația și cu alte resurse informaționale. Aceasta implică activitățile pe care oamenii le întreprind când încearcă să înțeleagă sensul unei bucăți dintr-un text, precum o propoziție, o anumită informație sau un enunț verbal. Implică, totodată și produsul final al acestui tip de procese,care este, reprezentarea mentală pe care o au oamenii asupra unui text(ceea ce ei au înțeles din acesta). Înțelegerea, în general, precede rezolvarea problemei și luarea de decizii, dar depinde și de procesele perceptuale care atrag atenția, disponibilitatea cunoștiințelor relevante și abilitatea de a implementa cunoștiințele într-un context dat. De fapt, unele dintre cele mai des întâlnite diferențe din domeniul rezolvării problemelor medicale și luării de decizii au apărut din cauza modurilor diferite de înțelegere ale persoanelor. Studiul înțelegerii este strâns legat de studiul memoriei. Într-adevăr, sarcinile care implică memoria sunt, de-obicei, legate de investigarea felului în care percep oamenii o anumită informație. În cadrul științei cognitive, se presupune că toate cunoștiințele anterioare sunt stocate în memoria de lungă durată. O parte din această informație este stocată sub forma unei scheme , care poate cuprinde reprezentări mentale ale unor lucruri obișnuite(bolile) și ale unor evenimente(episoade de boală). Când o persoană interpretează informația, schema servește ca filtru de distingere a informației relevante de cea irelevantă. Schemele sunt considerate a fi ansambluri de cunoștiințe generale care conțin anumite tipuri de date. De exemplu, o schemă a infarctului miocardic poate conține,în general, cuvinte precum ”durere în piept”,”transpirație”,”dificultăți de respirație”, dar nu și cuvântul ”gușă”, care este parte a schemei bolii tiroide. Pentru a descrie natura unei astfel de scheme și pentru a identifica diferențele dintre înțelegerea novice și cea experimentată a informației clinice, cadrul epistemologic al cunoștiințelor medicale descrise în secțiunea următoare trebuie folosit. În sens particular, acest cadru permite identificarea unui nivel de cunoștiințe care este generat de începători, intermediari și experți care interpretează problemele clinice. O funcție a acestei scheme este aceea de a oferi un mecanism de filtrare pentru experți, permitându-le să obțină informații semnificative și să elimine informațiile irelevante. Intermediarii dețin o gamă largă de cunoștiințe(uneori mai multe ca un expert). Totodată, ei se angajează în elaborări excesive și irelevante sau în căutarea de informații când încearcă să înțeleagă și să explice o problemă clinică. Pe de altă parte, cunoștiințele experților duc la obținerea performanței în diferite sarcini de lucru și aceștia sunt, totodată, capabili să elimine informația irelevantă folosind această schema. Acesta este un mod de organizare a cunoștiințelor experților într-o manieră funcțională care îi face capabili să se descurce în anumite situații. Cunoștiințele unui expert permit procesarea informațiilor diverse și superficiale. Construcțiile intermediare sunt generate dinamic sub formă unor ansambluri de cunoștiințe, utilizate în partajarea problemelor și în prelucrarea eficientă prin reducerea sarcinii de memorie. Experții procesează informația la un nivel de abstractizare foarte eficient și care reduce sarcinile memoriei. Prin anii de experiență, ei au învățat să conceptualizeze informația medicală( ex. constatările clinice referitoare la un pacient) pentru a construi corespondențe pentru fațetele. Pe de altă parte, medicii mai puțin experimentați tind să proceseze informația la un nivel mai avansat. Nivelul avansat de înțelegere al unui expert în interpretarea informațiilor clinice are câteva avantaje. Unul dintre acestea îl reprezintă construcțiile intermediare care comasează cunoștiințele biomedicale cu cunoștiințele practice ale perioadei clinice, împărțite în două nivele de granularitate(diagnostice și constatări).Principiile generale biomedicale sunt prea abstracte și aplicabilitatea lor în practică este foate limitată, pe când cele clinice, precum analogiile sau anamnezele pot fi mult prea specifice în context pentru a fi utilizate în rezolvarea problemei. Pentru a exemplifica, oferim o diagramă care arată concluziile unui expert cardiolog și pe cele ale unui subexpert(endocrinolog) ca răspuns la diagnosticul ”insuficiență respiratorie” a unui pacient. Expertul a ajuns la trei mari ipoteze referitoare la problemele pe care pacientul le-ar putea avea(probleme cardiace, probleme respiratorii sau anemie severă), pe când subexpertul a generat o ipoteză generală (boală cardiacă) dar și mai multe ipoteze de emfizem. Prin generarea acestor trei abordări, expertul reduce sarcinile memoriei prin eliminarea bolilor care țin de alte sisteme de organe. Prin prezentarea informațiilor privind pacientul, expertul alege din cele trei presupuse ipoteze. Urmează o comparație între ideile generate de un cardiolog și un endocrinolog privind trei segmente ale unei probleme specifice unei sarcini din domeniul cardiologic. În următorul segment( segmentul 3 al problemei), expertul stabilește tipul de problemă corect(problemă pericardică) prin focusarea asupra unei singure date(scăderea intensității respirației), pe când subexpertul generează, în continuare, ipoteze specifice care îl îndepărteză de la diagnosticul corect. Cunoscând problema, expertul a eliminat orice ipoteză generată anterior, cercetând ipoteza bolii pericardice prin căutarea de date generale care ar putea fi relevante pentru acest tip de problemă(ascită). Pe de altă parte, subexpertul continuă să genereze ipoteze. Rezultatul abordării expertului este că el/ea identifică rapid tipul de problemă și apoi poate testa ipoteza pe baza datelor pacientului. În schimb, subexpertul continuă să genereze ipoteze specifice, fără a obține nimic concret. Structurile conceptuale pe care experții le generează sunt în general coerente, deoarece majoritatea datelor privind un pacient au nevoie de o singură explicație, cum ar fi, un diagnostic. Totodată, când anamneza informației clinice de către medici este analizată din punctul de vedere al coerenței, se observă că cu cât diagnosticul este mai coerent, cu atât este mai calitativ și mai apropiat de adevăr. Pe de altă parte, anamneza și explicațiile oferite de subiecții intermediari( studenți la Medicină) sunt doar parțial coerente. Chiar dacă aceștia dețin informații relevante, explicațiile lor sunt, de-obicei, fragmentate( focusate pe anumite părți de informație, având puține legături cu componentele clinice). Totodată, pentru ca cunoștiințele anterioare să fie folosite în mod eficient, este nevoie să se organizeze aceasta într-un mod care să lege concluziile specifice cu datele pacientului într-o ipoteză directă. Tehnologiile informaționale transformă practicarea medicinei și are un impact substanțial asupra educației medicale. Unii profesori au sugerat că introducerea unor noi tehnologii ar diminua substanțial nevoia studenților la Medicină de a acumula informații stiințifice de bază, de vreme ce aceasta ar fi accesibilă prin intermediul calculatoarelor. Calculatoarele sunt un mediu instructional foarte puternic, dar accesul la informație nu ar promova învățarea cu sens. În plus, o persoană trebuie să aibă cunoștiințe avansate într-un domeniu pentru a interpreta informația în mod util. Suntem interesați de înțelegerea modului în care cunoștiințele biomedicale asigură motivarea și justifică acțiunea diverselor sarcini cognitive în domeniul medical și în domeniul sănătății. Mai specific, suntem interesați de caracterizarea dimensiunilor comptențelor conceptuale care permit acumularea și reținerea unei rețele de concepte și principii dintr-un anumit domeniu. Înțelegerea conceptuală Punctele slabe ale cunoștiințelor conceptuale sunt reprezentate de modele sistematice de neînțelegere cu etiologii complexe, care duc la anumite tipuri de erori în anticipare și explicare. Tehnologiile informaționale transformă punere în practică a medicinei și au un impact substanțial asupra educației medicale. Unii profesori au sugerat că introducerea de noi tehnologii diminuează considerabil nevoia studenților mediciniști de a acumula cunoștiințe fundamentale, atâta timp cât acestea ar fi accesibile prin intermediul calculatoarelor. Acest argument ascunde faptul că înțelegerea conceptuală se întemeiază pe cunoștiințele anterioare. Calculatoarele sunt un mediu instrucțional puternic, dar accesul la informație pe care îl oferă acestea nu promovează învățarea semnificativă. În plus, un om trebuie să cunoască anumite date într-un domeniu pentru a putea interpreta informația obținută, în mod eficient. Este probabil ca cea mai bună judecată clinică să necesite, în continuare, cunoștiințe fundamentale. După cum s-a discutat anterior, înțelegerea conceptuală necesită acumularea de cunoștiințe generale. Generalitatea cunoștiințelor este indicată de aria de aplicabilitate asupra tipurilor de probleme, incluzând situațiile care nu au fost întâlnite înainte. De exemplu, învățarea mecanică dintr-o carte de specialitate nu este suficientă pentru a produce modificări conceptuale(modificări în înțelegerea conceptuală). Cum poate educația medicală să promoveze o astfel de înțelegere? Suntem interesați de înțelegerea modului în care cunoștiințele biomedicale pot sprijini raționarea și justifica această acțiune în diferite sarcini cognitive din domeniul medical și sanitar – sarcini ale unor profesioniști, profesioniști în formare și persoane nespecializate. În special, suntem interesați de caracterizarea dimensiunilor competenței conceptuale care permite ”acumularea și reținerea unei rețele de concepte și principii dintr-un anumit domeniu, care reprezintă fenomenele cheie și interrelaționarea dintre ele și care poate fi folosite în mod flexibil când este nevoie să se atingă anumite obiective.” Rezolvarea și motivarea '''problemelor Expertiza este asociată cu utilizarea diferențială a strategiilor de motivare folosite în rezolvarea problemelor Raționarea pe baza datelor, în care datele ajută la găsirea unei soluții pentru o problemă într-un mod relativ automat, lipsit de efort, constituie strategia principală utilizată de experți în rezolvarea problemelor clinice uzuale. În opoziție cu aceasta, raționarea pe baza ipotezelor este folosită pentru a rezolva probleme complexe și nesigure. Rezolvarea problemelor a fost o arie majoră de cercetare în cogniția medicală din 1970 când Elstein, motivat de munca lui Newell și Simon, publicând o serie de studii asupra modului în care medicii rezolvă problemele clinice. Cercetarea privind numeroase sarcini de rezolvare a problemelor a aprofundat înțelegerea noastră asupra proceselor cognitive implicate în rezolvarea problemelor medicale. O atenție sporită este îndreptată spre strategiile pe care medicii și cei care îi învață pe medici le folosesc pentru a rezolva probleme clinice de diagnosticare.S-a constatat că folosirea diferitelor strategii de motivare de-a lungul procesului de rezolvare a problemei a fost asociat cu diferențele în expertiză. În studiile privind rezolvarea problemelor, două mari tipuri de strategii de raționare au fost identificate: raționarea pe baza datelor și raționarea pe baza ipotezelor. Cele două tipuri de strategii sunt utilizate în mod diferit de începători și experți. Experții tind să folosească raționarea pe baza datelor, care depinde de informațiile pe care medicul de posedă în legătură cu boala pacientului ( incluzând serii de semne și simptome). Datorită lipsei de cunoștințe sau incapactăți de a distinge informația relevantă de cea irelevantă, începătorii și intermediarii utilizează, mai mult, raționarea pe baza ipotezelor, care are ca rezultat numeroase raționări complexe. Faptul că experții și începătorii folosesc raționamente diferite sugerează că aceștia vor obține concluzii medicale diferite când vor rezolva anumite probleme. Tipuri de raționamente similare pot fi observate și în alte domenii. Datorită cunoștiințelor și inferențelor la nivel mare, pe care le fac, experții pot sări anumite etape în raționarea lor. Chiar dacă experții folosesc raționarea pe baza datelor în timpul unei operații clinice, acest tip de rașionare poate uneori să dea greș și astfel, expertul trebuie să opteze pentru cealaltă metodă. În absența unor cunoștiințe adecvate în domeniu, raționarea pe baza datelor este supusă erorii, datorită faptului că posibilitatea interferențelor lipsește. Această metodă este considerată a fi una de succes doar in anumite situații, în care cunoașterea unei probleme poate rezulta într-o serie de interferențe de la problema inițială până la rezolvarea problemei. Pe de altă parte, raționarea pe baza ipotezelor este o metodă mai lentă, care poate pune mari probleme în activitatea memoriei, deoarece trebuie ținut cont de scop și de ipoteze. Aceasta este mai des folosită când cunoștiințele în domeniu nu sunt adecvate sau problema este complexă. Este o metodă ”slabă”, o strategie folosită când cel care trebuie să rezolve problema fie nu are suficiente date despre aceasta, fie este total nesigur asupra soluției. Totuși, este mai des folosită împreună cu raționarea pe baza datelor decât de una singură. Studiile au arătat că strategia de raționare pe baza datelor eșuează în condițiile unui caz complex, cu a cărui problemă medicul nu este familiarizat și în cazul incertitudinii. Aceste condiții includ prezența explicațiilor cu final vag, când o anumită parte din informație rămâne nespusă sau este izolată de restul explicației.Un final vag face ca o persoană să considere o boală ca fiind cea în cauză, în mod ipotetic, și să încerce să încadreze finalul respectiv într-o ipoteză. Prezența acestui tip de final poate îngreuna învățarea, dat fiind faptul că persoana trebuie să caute o explicație pentru acesta. De exemplu, un student la Medicină sau un doctor pot observa un semnalment sau un simptom la un pacien și să caute informații referitoare la cazuri similare din trecut, citind o carte de specialitate sau consultând un expert în domeniu. În anumite circumstanțe, totuși, utilizarea raționării pe baza datelor poate duce la sarcini cognitive dificile. Aceasta se referă la existența informațiilor substanțiale care concurează cu anumite resurse cognitive, creând dificultăți pentru memorie. De exemplu, problemele date studenților pentru a le rezolva când sunt instruiți în strategiile de rezolvare a problemelor exercită o dificultate majoră în ceea ce privește resursele lor cognitive și le diminuează abilitatea de a se concentra asupra sarcinii. Acesta este motivul pentru care studenții trebuie să își gestioneze resursele cognitive( cum ar fi atenția și memoria) între învățarea modului de rezolvare a problemei și rezolvarea problemelor. A fost descoperit că atunci când subiecții folosesc o strategie de raționare pe baza datelor, aceștia sunt mult mai capabili să înțeleagă schema unei probleme. Totodată, când subiecții folosesc raționarea pe baza ipotezelor, performanțele lor în rezolvarea problemelor au de suferit. Înțelegerea metodelor de raționare a diagnosticelor folosite de doctori la nivele variate de expertiză pot ajuta la dezvoltarea deciziilor care să susțină tehnologia și folosirea unor tehnologii în fluxul și refluxul activitățior clinice. Concluzii Știința cognitivă care oferă perspective importante asupra naturii proceselor cognitive din interacțiunea om-omputer și care îmbunătățesc aplicarea sistemelor de informații medicale prin folosirea cunoștiințelor, memoriei și strategiilor din diferite activități cognitive. Cogniția medicală este disciplina care definește teoriile și metodele științei cognitive. Până de curând, conexiunea dintre informatica medicală și cogniția medicală a fost cumva împiedicată. În această lucrare, s-au studiat aspectele cogniției medicale și anumite reguli considerate a fi importante în informatica medicală. Totuși marile descoperiri tehnologice pot fi făcute în sistemele medicale, aspectul anumitor sisteme de constrângeri cognitive pe care utilizatorii le impun sistemelor cu care acestea interacționează. Cunoașterea modului în care oamenii procesează informația este crucial în utilizarea cu succes a sistemelor informaționale. Este bine cunoscut că comunitatea de informatică medicală trebuie să dezvolte o metodă comună, uniformă și cuprinzătoare a reprezentării informației medicale care ajută la utilizarea acestora. Acest lucru ar necesita colaborare ajunsă la un consens în ceea ce privește cum și ce informații are trebui prezentate. Cercetarea cognitivă arată că folosirea acestor informații de către medici schimbă funcția fundalului, nivelului de dezvoltare și al expertizei acestora. Standardizarea, chiar dacă este necesară, are limitările sale. Întrebarea rămâne – nivelul cărui sistem particular se poate adapta flexibil la anumite persoane, situații și condiții. Știința cognitivă are multe de oferit. O serie de domenii de cercetare care sunt relevante pentru cunoașterea medicale nu au fost incluse în acest grund. Unele dintre ele au fost prezentate în alte surse. Ele acoperă o multitudine vastă de probleme, cum ar fi rolul percepției în diagnosticarea medicală, luarea de decizii în condiții normale, sistemele de educare, învățare și de susținere a deciziilor, dar și natura și dezvoltarea colaborării. O cercetare amplă privind modul în care experții și începătorii interpretează materialul vizual (de exemplu, raze x și leziuni ale pielii) pentru a stabili diagnosticul, a fost abordată doar pentru scurt timp. Studiul luării de decizii în medicină, de exemplu, are o lungă tradiție de cercetare care s-a transformat, recent în studiul luării de decizii în condiții naturale complexe. Un alt câmp de cercetare pretinde că educarea și învățarea în cadrul lumii reale, include asimilarea, care pare a avea un rol important în educația pentru sănătate. Acest domeniu include și studiul luării de decizii comune. Dată fiind creșterea costurilor pentru sănătate, necesitatea unei colaborări între doctori și instituții a devenit mai presantă. Din fericire, există multe avantaje în formarea unei colaborări-pornind de la unele simple precum e-mail, la unele mult mai complexe precum sistemele telemedicale- acestea au făcut colaborarea mult mai realizabilă. Cercetarea în aceste tomenii a început să producă rezultate promițătoare. Lucrările care se desfășoară în aceste domenii de anchetă ar trebui să ofere o perspectivă mai amplă asupra problemelor cognitive care apar în informatică medicală. Bibliografie : Patel V, Kaufman D. Medical informatics and the science of cognition. J Am Med Inform Assoc. 1998; Hunt E. Will We Be Smart Enough? A Cognitive Analysis of the Coming Workforce. New York: Russell Sage, 1995; Patel VL, Kaufman DR, Allen VG, Shortliffe EH, Cimino JJ, Greenes RA. Toward a framework for computer-mediated collaborative design. Methods Inf Med. 1999; Shackel B. Usability: context, framework, definition, design, and evaluation. In: Shackel B, Richardson S (eds). Human Factors for Informatics Usability. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1991; Atkinson P. Medical Talk and Medical Work: The Liturgy of the Clinic. London, UK: Sage, 1995; Evans DA, Gadd CS. Managing coherence and context in medical problem-solving discourse. In: Evans DA, Patel VL (eds). Cognitive Science in Medicine: Biomedical Modeling. Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 1989; Patel VL, Arocha JF. Cognitive models of clinical reasoning and conceptual representation. Methods Inf Med. 1995; Evans DA, Patel VL. Cognitive science in medicine: biomedical modeling. Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum, 1989; ''''